Field of the Invention
Methods for reducing dust emission by treating or coating a seed with a lubricant composition are described. The disclosure also provides for methods of planter dust released during seed planting by applying a lubricant composition to a seed. Methods for increasing seed lubricity by coating a seed with a lubricant composition are also described. Compositions and seeds useful in these methods are also described.
Description of Related Art
It is believed that vacuum planters release a certain amount of dust during the planting of seeds. It is also believed that the amount of seed dust released during seed planting depends on a variety of factors, such as the technique or mechanism employed during seed planting. Other factors contributing to seed dust associated with planting include the type of seed coating used during planting. It is believed that while traditional planter lubricants, such as talc and graphite, provide lubrication to help seed flow through the planter mechanism, such traditional planter lubricants may not possess a high enough level of lubricity to prevent some level of seed attrition that may result in the loss of small amounts of insecticide from the seed surface. As such, there is a need to find an alternative to traditional planter lubricants that are capable of limiting insecticidal dust emissions during seed planting. To this end, the disclosed compositions and methods have the ability to reduce or control seed and planter dust in a manner that was not previously recognized.